LOTM: Nettle P2/Transcript
(Nettle is seen walking through the door) Nettle: Alright, now where are they? ???: STOP IT!! Nettle: ! *Looks* (Nettle sees to the side a group of females and a group of males) Male Targhul #1: Aww come on baby! Don't be like that! Male Targhul #2: Just let us do our thing! Female Targhul #2: Not on your life! Female Targhul #3: We're DONE being reduced to that! Female Targhul #4: So leave us alone already! Male Targhul #3: Ladies we're trying to be nice here. Male Targhul #4: Yeah. So take our advice when we say stop being stupid bitches before we hurt you. (The females get scared. But suddenly Nettle steps in) Nettle: Excuse me everyone. Female Targhul #1: *Sighs with relief* Nettle! Thank goodness! Male Targhul #1: Oh great... The "Alpha"... Female Targhul #1: Hey! Nettle: What's going on here? Female Targhul #3: These guys won't leave us alone! Female Targhul #4: They keep trying to get they're tendrils around us when we keep telling them "No"! Nettle: Is that so? Male Targhul #3: That's a lie! Female Targhul #2: The hell it isn't! Female Targhul #1: Not to mention these guys threaten to hurt us if we didn't let them "Do their thing"! Male Targhul #1: Oh you little bitch... Nettle: I see. Male Targhul #2: God what's the big deal!? Male Targhul #4: We're males and we need mates! What's wrong with that!? Nettle: Everything! Male Targhul #1: Ha! Course YOU would say that! Nettle: And just WHAT is that suppose to mean? Male Targhul #2: We weren't around at the time, but we know you were once Gnash's bitch! Nettle: !! Male Targhul #3: Yeah! Male Targhul #4: Why should we listen to you!? Male Targhul #1: You think you got any right to be Alpha?! Ha! All you were to Gnash is just something to show off to his buddies I bet! (The Males laugh at Nettle as she goes back to another memory) Gnash: *Feeling up Young Nettle* Mmmm heheheh. Young Nettle: *Blushes and uncomfortable moaning* Gnash: Feels good right? Young Nettle: No... Gnash: Ah don't pretend you don't love it. Having a strong body caress you like this. Young Nettle: I don't like it... Gnash:....... Young Nettle: Please......stop..... (Gnash just ignores Nettle as he continues. He even goes as far as to lick her) Gnash: Hmmmm.. You taste good Nettle. Good enough to eat. (Nettle moans some more but suddenly a knock is heard) Gnash: *Stops* Ah. My friends. (Gnash goes over to the door as Nettle lets out a sigh of relief. Gnash opens the door and let's in some male Targhuls, a couple of which are familiar) Gnash: Bout time you got here. Razor: Sorry we're late boss. Graves: We were just taking time to prepare. Male Targhul: So we having fun or what?! Gnash: Oh indeed we are. I hope you have enough food back home cause I'm about to take the rest from you. Razor: Not this time, your share is gonna be mine! Gnash: We'll see about that. Razor: I'm sure we will sir. (The males all start to gather at a table. They all pull out cards preparing to play they're game. Nettle sees this as a chance to sneak off. She starts to tip toe away) Razor: He-Hey Nettle! Young Nettle: *Freezes* !! (Nettle turns to the group) Young Nettle: Y-Yeah? Razor: Where you going? Get your sexy little ass over here and sit down! Gnash: Yes Nettle. Come over here and sit with me. Young Nettle:.... Gnash: *Glares* Now. (Nettle sighs and comes over and sits down with Gnash) Gnash: There we go. Young Nettle:......... (Gnash then wraps a tendril around Nettle and pulls her over) Gnash: Take a good look at her boy. THIS is the reason I'm Alpha. Only I can get a female like this as a mate. Razor: Damn Gnash you are lucky. But I'll get my own mate and damn she'll be fiiiiiine. Graves: Hmph. Good luck Razor. Male Targhul: Come on let's play already! Gnash: Right. (The 4 play they're game. After about 2 hours) Razor: YES!!! HAHA!! VICTORY IS MINE!!! Gnash: WHAT?!? IMPOSSIBLE!!! Graves: Wow. You beat Gnash Razor. Congrats. Razor; Only natural! Graves: Mmhm. Gnash: No! I never lose! How could I- ……… *Turns to Nettle* YOU!! Young Nettle: Wh-What??? Gnash: What did you do?! Young Nettle: M-Me?? Gnash: I NEVER lose this game! But the ONE time I have you with me, I suddenly lose?! What did you do?! Young Nettle: I-I-I-I didn't do anything! Gnash: *Throws the table out of the way* LIER!! Young Nettle: *Backs up in fear* G-Gnash please!! I didn't do anything I swear! Graves: *Whispers to Razor* We should probably leave. Razor: Why? Graves: Why??? I don't wanna see- (SMACK) (Graves Razor and the 3rd one see Nettle knocked on the floor) Gnash: STOP LYING YOU BITCH!! Young Nettle: *Tearing up* I'm not lying! I didn't do anything! Gnash: Fine... If you're gonna keep lying... (Gnash then stops to beat on Nettle. The 3 males just watch in horror or surprise as Nettle continues to cry out each time she is smack hard. The scene then returns to the present) Nettle:.... *Tear drop* Male Targhul #4: Hey "Alpha", you alright? Or did your PTSD get to you again? (The males laugh at Nettle as she stands there) Female Targhul #2: Miss Nettle?? Nettle:.... Hey. Male Targhul #1: Oh? Got something to say? You ready to admit you're not fit for the job? Nettle:.... Did Gnash beat you? Male Targhuls: !! Male Targhul #1: W-What?? Nettle: You heard me. Female Targhuls:.... Nettle: Did. Gnash. Beat you? Male Targhul #1: N-.... N-NO! No he didn't! W-Why the hell would he do something like that?! Nettle: I've been on the receiving end of his beatings for a good 3 months. I've lived with him long enough to know how he works. He was a very angry Targhul and if something didn't go his way, he'd take it out on the nearest person. (Nettle goes up to the Male Targhul and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder) Nettle: The females of this nest suffered greatly. But I know males suffered to. You weren't safe from his madness, no matter what gender you are. Male Targhul #1: I... I uh.... Nettle: But I'm different. I want us all to forget his evil. His torture. His abuse. If he did something to you, you are free to tell me, someone who's been where you are. Male Targhuls:...... Nettle:...... Male Targhul #3: He.....did crack my head open on a table once. Just....Just because I accidentally knocked his drink over... Male Targhul #2: I... bumped into him while I was chatting with a friend.... He ripped my arm off..... Male Targhul #4:.... I was the friend.... He smacked me around with that arm..... Male Targhul #1: …… *Starts to tear up* Nettle: Its okay. You are safe. Male Targhul #1: It was just so much..... Nettle: You can tell me. Male Targhul #1: He.... He dug his claws.... Into me... Then just... dragged me around the nest... I screamed and begged but... He wouldn't let go.... Female Targhul #2: Oh my god I remember that.... That was horrible.... Male Targhul #1: And all I did... I don't even know WHAT I did... He just... One day came up and did it to me.... (The Male starts to cry a little but Nettle gives him a comforting hug) Nettle: He can't hurt you anymore. Male Targhul #1: I-I know.....But it....it still- Nettle: I know. It still scares you. (Nettle gives him and the others a comforting look) Nettle: The things he did to me will still haunt me for a long time to come... But I promise you all. Nothing like that will EVER happen to any of you again. (Nettle pats the males back and then steps back) Male Targhul #1:... We'll stop causing problems Miss Nettle. We're so sorry. Nettle: I know you are. (Nettle looks at the females) Nettle: Don't worry about them girls. I can assure you they'll be friendlier now. Female Targhul #1: Thank you Miss Nettle. Female Targhul #2: Yeah. That was so nice of you. Nettle: Right. If everything is all done, I got other things to do. Female Targhul #1: Yeah. I think we'll stay here and talk to these guys for a bit. I think they could use some comfort themselves. Nettle: *Smiles* I think that's a wise idea. (The females all smile) Nettle: Well, see you around. (Nettle starts to leave as the females start to talk to the males) Nettle: *Thinking* Everyone here suffered under Gnash. Not just the females. Even the males. And to think not to long ago, I was prepared to shun EVERY male I saw away from my sight cause I blamed them for how I suffered.... (Nettle begins to head toward the nurseries) Nettle: *Thinking* Still, there's still much I need to do to make sure this nest stays unified. And that all starts with the next generation.... (Nettle walks off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Nettle Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts